


A Captain’s Looming Past

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “And you didn’t think it important to tell me?” The anger in Shaw’s voice was overshadowed by the raw hurt in the spy’s green eyes.That piercing gaze bore deeply into Flynns soul, causing the other man to shift and move uncomfortably.“No, no I didn't actually.”That came out sounding more clipped than Flynn had intended.The glare Shaw sent his way was more than enough to make the ex pirate flinch.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	A Captain’s Looming Past

**Author's Note:**

> This story kinda goes with my story Turn of the Tides but not really in the same storyline.
> 
> Please enjoy!~

You think you know someone.  
You think you know everything about them.  
After learning all the little things, like their favorite things, most hated things, and everything in between it’s pretty safe to say you know that person pretty well, but even then you don’t fully know everything about them, do you?

Once you get to know them, you may believe you know everything, all the ins and outs of their very being.

However sometimes, even those you swear you know so well, have an even darker past then you could ever imagine.  
———  
Mathias had gone against every fiber of his being to investigate the background of his newfound partner, Flynn.  
He had trusted the ex pirate to confess everything of his past that was of need to know from the very beginning, and until now the spy believed he had done just that.

The man had been a pirate, a thief, and a criminal, all this that could be forgiven with Fairwinds most recent actions in helping the Alliance at every turn. 

However, lying and hiding truths is something Mathias found harder to forgive.

Renzik had come into the spymasters office hours ago with a frown over his face and a bundle of papers under his arm.  
After dropping the pile on Shaw’s desk, the goblin left with only a “Sorry Boss.” Having been said. 

Confusion was the forefront of Mathias’s mind until he began sifting through the papers to reveal what the goblin had been sorry about.

Some agents had been ordered to update SI:7’s history files on Kul Tiras.  
They were instructed to return with any information they could find that may be of importance or use for the future. As usual the files were handed off to Renzik to later be dropped on Shaw's desk. 

After reading through most of the reports he’d already received, Mathias had expected to be given a report on what he already knew about Flynn, as the ex pirate did have quite the colorful past behind him, but what the spy hadn’t expected was a thick book sized file, just for the ex pirate himself 

Flynn Fairwind had a much darker past than he’d let on.  
From raiding small islands and leaving no survivors, to kidnapping daughters right from under their fathers noses. 

Fairwind, wasn’t even the name the brunette had long been associated with.

Thornton, had been the name the other had inherited from his father, who also appeared to be a menace on the sea. 

William Thornton, a dread pirate to be trifled with.  
He’d made history books near and far with what horrors were brought to the seas between Horde and Alliance lands. 

It seemed, after the captions death Flynn had been given the mantle and expected to upkeep the family names reign. 

With a heavy sigh and an unfamiliar ache in his chest, Shaw Stood with the file in hand to make his way back to the apartment he shared with the other man. 

Answers were needed before any further action was made.  
———  
Seated by the fire with a book spread in his lap, was Flynn.  
Completely oblivious to Shaw’s current anger.

With a clearing of his throat, the spy dropped the papers on top of the book his partner had been reading.

Mildly startled Flynn’s gaze shot up to Mathias, his blue eyes widening in surprise.  
“Matty!” He sputtered.  
“I didn’t think you’d be home so early!”

Shaw’s gaze turned icey as it looked over, the man sat before him.  
“I came home early to investigate something that had been brought to my attention.” The spy then gestured to the file.

Flynn frowned at the way the other was acting, slowly picking up the file to leaf through it. Shaw always held some extent of a cold exterior, but as of late that icey wall had melted between them.

The redhead was currently acting as if Flynn was a stranger or worse, a suspected target…

Sea blue eyes widened in realization as they looked through what the file contained.  
Everything from his past was clearly documented within finely written penmanship.  
There was even information connecting the brunette to his deceased father, who he’d tried everything to escape from his looming shadow. 

Sighing deeply, Flynn sat the file back down.  
He’d seen more than enough.  
“You were not supposed to find this.” He spoke quietly, not meeting the intense gaze locked on his every move.

“And you didn’t think it important to tell me?” The anger in Shaw’s voice was overshadowed by the raw hurt in the spy’s green eyes.  
That piercing gaze bore deeply into Flynns soul, causing the other man to shift and move uncomfortably.

“No, no I didn't actually.”  
That came out sounding more clipped than Flynn had intended.  
The glare Shaw sent his way was more than enough to make the ex pirate flinch. 

With a sigh the brunette stood, setting the file of papers aside before walking over to his partner, both hands rising to grasp the spy’s arms.

“I didn’t want to tell you, because…”  
Flynn made sure to lock his eyes with the intense green gaze.  
“I wanted you to judge me by the real me. Not by what I’ve done in my past, what I was forced to do in my past.” 

Those green eyes softened as they scanned his features up and down, calculating the truth in his words. 

“Explain, and maybe I’ll reconsider my usual course of actions for those who hide things from me.” 

The brunette's hands flew up in surrender, taking a step backwards.  
“Fair enough, mate. Fair enough.”  
Gesturing to the couch behind them, Flynn urged the two of them to sit.  
This would be a long story to tell.

After a glass of whiskey, the story began to unravel.

The story began with William Thornton.  
A horrible captain and worse farther to twisted crew who had been selectively picked for their cruelty. 

The captain had met Flynn’s mom on sea and had fallen in his own crooked version of love. When she died, Flynn had been left to be raised by father and crew alike.

William had gotten even more cruel after the love of his life had passed.  
The cruelties done by himself and crew got worse and worse until William Thornton was the most feared name on the sea.

Flynn had been raised to take his fathers place as ruthless captain.

He was forced by everyone around him to do just that until the old captain died and the young pirate was able to dispose of the rest of the old crew.

Everything in the file was true, everything bad and worse Flynn had indeed done, but not at his own choice.  
It was after the crew was all dead the brunette assumed a new name and new identity best he could.

Some actions had proved harder to break, like theaving and piracy.  
The more severe of his crimes had long been left in the past.

After the story was wrapped up and both men had downed another glass of whiskey, Mathias placed a comforting hand on Flynn’s leg.  
Those green eyes traced back over the others' features. 

“I wasn’t angry with your past, Flynn. We both have skellingtons in our closets. Even reading over all of that for the first time I knew you weren’t the man the file depicted you to be. I was angry you didn’t trust me with the truth.” 

A few tears slipped free from Flynn’s blue eyes before Shaw quickly wiped them away.

“You really do know me too well, don’t you Matty?” 

A soft snort followed by a smile was his answer.  
Flynn’s hand moved to hold Mathias’s as they looked into one another’s eyes.  
“It’s my job to know people, but yes, I know you very well.”  
Before Flynn could say anything in response, the redhead continued.  
“However...” 

Shaw raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger at the ex pirate’s chest.  
“Do not hide anything from me from now on, you can trust me to know you well enough to separate mistakes from your true being.”

Grinning Flynn nodded, stealing a quick kiss from the spy.  
“I promise, Love. No more secrets.”

Seemingly satisfied, Mathias nodded his approval, then moved to the ex pirates' side, looking over the fire letting the day's stress melted away.

“I’ll make this file and all other information surrounding the worst of your past disappear.”  
Shaw spoke up after silence had already settled between them.

The statement had surprised Flynn so deeply he looked down at his partner in shock. 

“Matty?” The Unasked question was left to hang in the air as intense green eyes met widened blue.

“You were forced to do things by an evil man who cared nothing for your well-being. You’re no longer a Thornton, you’re Flynn Fairwind now and your history can and will show just that from here on.”  
Shaw spoke so clearly as if what he was saying should have been obvious to the other man, but instead it only sent him into a spiral of more emotions.

Shaw was willing to skew reports and erase history for him, for a no good pirate… ex pirate.

“Matty… I don’t know what to say. I…”

Shaw held up a hand, looking back to the fire before them.  
“Don’t say anything, I’m simply correcting something that should have been a long time ago.” 

With a wet sniffle Flynn nodded, settling back into the couch.

If the brunette had pulled Shaw to his side tighter than he had earlier, the spy didn’t complain. He simply let it happen, enjoying the closeness of his partner who deserved so much more than life had given. 

If tweaking the reports just a little could ease Flynn's conscience, Mathias would pay the punishment later.  
Though, that day would never come. No one would ever question what Mathias had entered into the logs as truth. Even Renzik who knew what the files had originally said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
